Currently, with the popularization of electronic devices, electronic devices adopting a touch screen have become mainstream. A user may use the electronic device using a simplified input method through the operation of touching the touch screen. However, in the case of the electronic device adopting the touch screen, the user may make an undesired touch to cause the malfunction of the electronic device. For example, the “unintended function” may be executed, which may occur when the electronic device is in the pocket or the bag. Therefore, in order to prevent the same, the electronic device provides a lock-screen that maintains the touch screen as a screen-lock mode or a touch-lock mode when the user does not make a touch input. The lock-screen is a function that prevents the electronic device from recognizing the unintended touch input of the user.
The locked state of the touch screen is different from the deactivation state of the touch screen. For example, the deactivation state of the touch screen refers to a state in which a user's touch input is not received, whereas the locked state of the touch screen refers to a state in which a user input for releasing the lock-screen can be received while the touch screen is activated. In general, the user may release the lock-screen by inputting a pattern, a password, or a pin number, which are set for the release of the lock-screen, with reference to the guidance displayed on the touch screen. For example, the user may make a specific input, such as flicking the screen or pressing a release button, to release the lock-screen, and then, may use a desired function in the electronic device. More particularly, the lock-screen, which is released through the input of a password or a specific pattern, may be utilized as main means for protecting the personal privacy.
The lock-screen is useful to the prevention of execution of an unintended function or the protection of the personal privacy, while the release operation is to be conducted whenever the user wishes to view simple information, such as the weather, or a calendar, which is inconvenient to the user.
For example, it may be very tiresome to release the lock whenever the user determines notifications, such as an application update notification, or a notification of receiving messages in a mobile messenger, which are frequently and irregularly created. In addition, typical electronic devices provide a lock-screen comprised of a single display image, but this is not enough for the user to reflect his or her personality. Furthermore, the typical electronic device maintains a single image until the user directly changes the lock-screen.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for providing a lock-screen by which the lock-screen may be dynamically changed in response to a user interaction in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.